Nomadic Responsibility
by Interwebcasters
Summary: The responsibility of carrying on the Air Nomad traditions falls to Master Jinora, thirty years after Avatar Korra saved Republic City. When her father, Tenzin, is growing weak, how will she handle keeping together an entire Nation of people? With only nine Airbenders, her Nomadic Repsonsibility is to uphold the teachings of her culture and play her role as an Airbending Master.
1. Carrying On

The breeze lifted up and blew through her dark brown locks, and she sniffed the air, knowing that she was truly free. That was what an Airbender was born to be, that is what she was. The gray rock on the hillside, surrounding Air Temple Island, was the perfect viewing point for the golden sunset that was making its way across the sky. Master Jinora of the Air Nomads breathed in, sighing slowly. The forty-year old Airbender was the third Airbender to be seen in 200 years, it had been 100 Years since the former Avatar Aang, her late grandfather, had defeated Fire Lord Ozai.

Now Jinora had a family of her own to watch over. One son and a husband, she could handle easily, but Jinora was purposed with being a Councilwoman in Republic City. Along with that, she was responsible for the affairs of the Air Nomads elsewhere in the world, and the now hundred Air Acolytes residing on Air Temple Island. Her father, Tenzin, was now near the end of his life at eighty years of age. Soon it would pass to Jinora to be one of the few Airbenders left in the world; and she had to carry on all the traditions and customs of her people that had been burned in the ashes of the Fire Nation and rekindled by her grandfather. It wasn't an easy task, but Jinora took it with pride and joy.

At the moment, there was a grand total of nine Airbenders alive in the world; and all of them were descendants of Avatar Aang. Jinora stood from the grassy rock from which she had been watching, and gave a final look at the huge statue of her grandfather whom she never met, and then left.


	2. Getting Started

The following morning was as eventful and scheduled as the previous one, grinded down into a simple routine. Jinora preferred for it to be more relaxed than this, but she had gotten used to it. She had woken up later than usual; she normally liked to watch the dawn before the hustle and bustle she had to deal with as one the last air bending masters.

As she made her way from the comfort of her quarters, she could hear her husband and twelve year old son playing some sort of organization game. Jinora's husband had always been a very official and put together man, one of the volunteers for the Archives Library on the Island. But that didn't mean he didn't have a sense of humor a fun-side. This was how he exercised both.

"Bentin," Jinora called as she walked from their center living area to their book-room. As she entered, she found her son, Tibo, attempting to airbend a small book to a high shelf he couldn't reach. Her husband sat, encouraging him, clearly fascinated on the smooth maroon carpet. Jinora allowed herself a soft smile and leaned her head against the simply decorated doorway. Bentin was obviously a non-bender, an Air Acolyte that was born and raised on the Island. Jinora could only hope to eventually have more airbending children, as it was another responsibility of hers. Along with her sister Ikki and her two brothers, Meelo and Rohan, she was charged with repopulating the world with Airbenders.

So far, her sister Ikki had three children, two of which were firstborn airbending twins, progedies in their own right. Her brother Meelo had a non-bender daughter and an aribender son, and was possibly on the brink of a third child. Rohan, the youngest of her siblings, had not yet assigned to a life of fatherhood, instead searching the world as a true and free Air Nomad.

That left her father and mother to rest in peace, knowing that their responsibilities were completed, and now it was tasked to their four children.

Tibo finally made it to his shelf, and his father gave him a quick high-five. Bentin retracted from his trance and looked up at his wife.

"Oh, good morning," he said pleasantly, standing up to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Jinora chuckled and bent down to hug her son, who at first stepped backwards and then, embraced his mother. Tibo was at the age where he was beginning to feel as though everybody had eyes on him. He felt it necessary to make sure no one could see his affection for anyone.

"So, how was the organizing?" Jinora asked, trying to start a conversation. Bentin looked at his son, and Tibo looked back at his father. This happened often, as they both expected the other to say something first. Tibo was more like his father than his mother in personality, but she loved him nonetheless.

"Good," they said simultaneously, and then they burst into large giddy grins. Jinora rolled her eyes and turned, heading towards the doorway to gather her things. They were laid in a neat pile on the small stand residing directly to the left of their door. Jinora unhooked her red-satin robe that she wore over her Air Nomad sleeve-dress from the coat rack, turned and told her family farewell, and then gracefully left her home. Jinora hastily exited, walking quickly to the backside of the house, where her sky bison lay on it's back, breathing softly.

The master of air whistled loudly, and the animal open it's huge blue eyes and looked around wildly. Spotting its master, the female sky bison gave what seemed like a smile and bent it's head.

"It's time to start the day, Somi," Jinora said to the sky bison, softly stroking the brown arrow marking on Somi's forehead. Jinora softly blew a gust of air at the ground and gently landing on Somi's saddled back. "Yip, yip," she called, and Somi took off in a smooth swish of her tail, leaving the island behind, and setting the Republic City Council Building as it's destination.

(A/N: I'm sorry for the wait; been busy. I should have the third chapter uploaded soon! I hope you enjoyed, and don't worry, things will pick up soon. Kind of in boring land right now.)


End file.
